1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a slide-out electronic card connector, and more particularly to an electronic card connector in which the cartridge can be totally drawn out of the seat body without being suspended from the seat body. Therefore, a user can conveniently place the electronic card into the cartridge. Moreover, the breakage of the cartridge due to incautious collision can be avoided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In use of a cellular phone or a telecommunication equipment installed in a car, an electronic card must be inserted in the phone to achieve burglarproof and identification effect. In order to facilitate the installation and connection between the electronic card and the telecommunication equipment, my former invention entitled “memory card socket with drawer-type cartridge” now be issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,589 discloses a memory card socket including a seat body having a bottom board section and a top board section. A slide cavity is defined between the bottom board section and the top board section. Multiple terminals are inlaid in the seat body. The socket further includes a cartridge having a board body snugly slidably disposed in the slide cavity. The board body is formed with a memory card receiving cavity in which a memory card can be stably received. A front board is connected with front edge of the board body. When the board body is slid into the seat body, the front board totally blocks the entrance of the slide cavity of the seat body to prevent alien particles or dusts from entering the seat body through the entrance of the slide cavity. At least one locating section is disposed on rear side of the cartridge. When drawing the cartridge out of the seat body, the locating section hooks a stop section in the slide cavity of the seat body for stopping the cartridge from detaching out of the seat body.
In the above structure, when a user installs an electronic card or a memory card, it is necessary to draw the cartridge outward. At this time, due to the limitation of the locating section, the cartridge cannot be totally slid out of the seat body. Therefore, the cartridge is longitudinally suspended from the seat body. In use, it often takes place that the cartridge is incautiously hit or pressed and broken. Once the cartridge is damaged, it is impossible to insert the electronic card into the seat body. In the case that this component is not serviceable or replaceable, the mobile phone will become unusable. In the case that a cartridge of the telecommunication system mounted on a car is broken, it will be more difficult to repair or replace the component.